Keeping the Thief's Secret
by DarkShadesofPink
Summary: Newly promoted police officer Elsa Snow starts her new job in a new city. She would've never guessed meeting the infamous thief would completely flip her life around. Police AU.


**Keeping the thief's secret. **

**Chapter 1 – Sergeant Elsa and Thief Anna **

"Nice try," Elsa Snow growled, stopping the incoming punch with her bare hands. Taking the opening, she planted a strong hard blow towards the enemy's stomach. A nauseous feeling settled in the pit of the fugitive's stomach as he dropped to the ground, groaning in disgusted agony. He looked around the area and grimaced as he recalled the events that led up to a quiet room. Five minutes ago, as he was waiting for the ransom to be delivered back to him from one of his men, the agent in front of him had barged into his hideout and took out his remaining men and himself.

"Where is she?" She asked for the sixth time.

In his battered state, the man looked over to where his gun laid and attempted to subtly get hold of it but instead the agent kicked it up, his last resort now in the hands of the police.

She threw the gun to the side of the room and pulled out her own gun, aiming it at the kidnapper. The man laughed and snorted in reply. "Kill me. There's no way I'm going to tell you. That old man deserves to lose a daughter."

Elsa scowled in anger causing the man to shiver slightly at her cold iced eyes. The agent bit her lips slightly and surveyed the vicinity. They were currently in an abandoned shack in the middle of the forest, 15km from town. They would have kept the hostage close to them but it wasn't in the shack. Her eyes widened.

"You were never planning to make that exchange."

The man's eyebrows twisted upwards in pain and amusement. "It's been 5 minutes since my companion came back. Good thing she's a singer right. Bigger lungs." He smirked.

The receiver buzzed. "Officer Snow, we've got one of the ransom collector cuffed. We're heading your way, are you oka-"

"The river." Without a second thought the blonde agent jumped out of the broken window and sped herself along the contours of the forest. If she could remember clearly while heading here, she had heard the fall of the water fall nearby.

She cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. When she arrived at the shack, after she took down the gang she remembered another one entering. That man was probably the one that had the duty to 'eliminate' the hostage.

_Wait….waterfall…_

Elsa's eyes widen in realization as she reached the river. Her eyes quickly scanned the area in desperation. The currents were strong and just to the left of her was a waterfall that was at least 100 meters. Beneath that were rocks.

Her heart thumped in fear and guilt. She couldn't breathe. Running towards the waterfall she was prepared to look down when her eyes caught glance of a gradient of gold heading her way. That was her…the hostage.

Blood rushed within her body, as she made a jump without a thought. She managed to grab onto a rock with her left hand while the other attempted to grasp hold of the hostage. However the surge of the river was far too violent and she evidently missed the victim.

The hostage was heading down the waterfall and the only option for Elsa was to let go. Her arms held wide she managed to lunge herself from the rock and with that force she dove herself right into the hostage as they both headed down the waterfall.

With one arm supporting the victim, the other grabbed onto her grappling hook just in time attaching it onto a nearby tree. She swung herself upwards, as she looked down at the close proximity of the rocks.

Landing safely she placed the hostage gently onto the ground and checked her vital points. Absent of any breathing, Elsa did all she could.

**Keeping the thief's secret. **

"When I woke up, it was like coming from a nightmare to a dream." Rapunzel held her sister's hands as she squealed in delight. "She was like my prince charming." She squealed some more. "Her smile was perfect."

Anna's smile widened as watched her sister all safe and joyous. The kidnapping started a week ago and she had spent every living hour trying to locate the whereabouts of her cousin. Unfortunately all of that had been for naught when she discovered that the police suspected it was an inside job and restricted their network access. For the whole week, their family had to wait inside their house with the police on guard, handling everything from cellphones to grocery.

It was insufferable and painful to say the least.

Rapunzel studied the strange look of her sister's face and poked her cheeks.

Anna grinned and pulled Rapunzel towards her, engulfing her sister into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're alright"

"Hmm." Rapunzel nodded in the hug and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed yo-"

"OOhhh that's her! That's her!" Rapunzel pointed to the screen of the TV fervently. Her eyes lighting up in the process.

The red haired girl turned to the screen and her eyes glimmered subconsciously.

"She is beautiful."

"Right, and you would be even more amazed when you see her wet." Rapunzel noted with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "You know what I mean. Normal wet."

Anna giggled. "I got you. You totally don't have a crush on her."

"Shut up Anna."

Anna looked back from her sister's burning cheeks to the TV. Even from the peaked cap the policewoman wore and her eyes covered, anyone could tell that she was simply beautiful. She was definitely putting the police uniform to justice.

"But she looks sad." Anna mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her eyes seem so breath taking yet so lonely, and she hasn't smiled throughout the entire ceremony."

"Well, she's a police officer, she isn't meant to smile during it right?"

**Keeping the thief's secret. **

_**2 weeks after the kidnapping incident. **_

Elsa walked back into the conference table after grabbing everyone a cup of coffee from the café just across the road. She went around the table of 5 and handed everyone their desired flavor.

Tiana Greensward, superintendent and team leader grabbed the documents and handed it over to each person on the table. Before addressing the said files, Tiana smiled and took out a badge from her pocket.

"To Elsa Snow, congratulations on the kidnapping case. Even before you joined officially you managed to solve their whereabouts." Watching Elsa's cheeks grow red, she widened her smile. "You did well. From today you will officially start work with us here at Arendelle headquarters as our newly promoted Sergeant."

"Despite that being the lowest rank out of all of us." Merida chuckled loudly, causing her to be wacked on the head by the agent sitting next to her.

"Don't mind her." Mulan smiled. "She's an idiot."

Merida produced a low growl and crossed her arms.

Elsa eyes soften in reply. "Thank you for letting me work with such a talented team." She received her badge with two hands. "Superintendent Tiana Greensward, Chief inspector Mulan Fa, Inspector Merida DunBrock, Inspector Belle O'hara and Dr. Jane Porter, , and. I will do my best to serve even if it cost me my life" Elsa finished with a salute and a bow. Her shoulders were stiff and her heartbeat was erratically beating. Her palms were wet and her nerves were all over the place.

The room went utterly silent causing Elsa to look up slowly to see her team mates. Her eyebrows scrunched together in distort as she clenched her fist.

"Oh..um if my life's not enough, I-"

The tension from seconds ago escaped as soon as they all broke into a light laughter.

"She is simply adorable. A rare and attractive specimen indeed."

"Jane…Specimen is a bit…overboard. I'd say a true warrior. But definitely a cute one." Mulan suggested, giving Elsa a quick approving nod.

"Endearing indeed." Belle smile. "Way too endearing" She repeated as she gazed at the growing blush on their new teammates.

Jumping up from her seat Merida brought their new sergeant into a tight hug, which was then tightened once again by Jane.

Elsa could feel her heart beat rise up and her head explode. Affection was very foreign to her and in her 22 years of living, she would've never thought that she was possible to receive any.

"T-Thank you"

"Ahem." The team all turned back to their superintendent and quickly settled back into their seats. "As you can see, Sergeant Snow. We're more like a family than a team. No need to get nervous, we're all here for each other."

Elsa grinned and nodded shyly.

Jane covered her chest and felt her blood rush to her head as she witness the gorgeous smile. _How interesting…_

Belle's eyes widened at the display and she immediately casted her eyes back on the documents under her. Though she was definitely not concentrating and probably couldn't in the presence of a certain blonde. _And what have I gotten myself in so quickly?_

"So back to today's topic. We have received yet another card from our city's infamous thief, Snowflake." Tiana pointed to the sheets below. "She states in her message that tonight at exactly 9.00pm she will claim the invaluable necklace 'Frozen Sea' which would be on display at the party celebrating the safe return of Rapunzel Fitzherbert. Of course this would be held in the Fitzherbert mansion. Party starts from 8:30."

"Chief, I'm curious. But aren't we invited to the part aswell? Since we saved her and all." Merida suggested. A party at a wealthy house with tons of food. Who wouldn't want that?

Tiana nodded. "We are."

"So no sneaking around…and we can just eat while we keep watch."

"Kind of. Given that we stay close to the necklace. Sergeant Snow and Inspector Belle, will be in charge of off screen, meaning you'll be hidden from the party. Inspector Merida and Chief Mulan, you'll be positioned as front." Tiana tapped the sheets of paper. "Floor plan is included here. You four, set up a viable plan and get ready. Dr Jane and I will be here if you need to report anything. Our main priority tonight is to keep the necklace safe. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'm"

**Keeping the thief's secret. **

_**8:55 pm Fitzherald mansion **_

Hiding in the ceiling pipe tunnels, both Elsa and Belle watched intently out from the vents. Elsa's eyes were glued on the necklace right below. On the other hand, Belle was concentrated on something entirely different. From Belle's angle and the first two of Elsa's shirt unbuttoned, the sight was giving Belle quite a headache.

She quickly shook herself out from her daze and focused on her mission. Mentally berating her, she completely disregarded the sudden darkness that surrounded her.

"Inspector! Inspector!" Elsa growled as she switched on her night glasses, as well as her partner's.

Belle finally snapped out of it and followed their plan. She nodded and gave her a signal.

Elsa jumped down the vent into the party. Her night vision enabled her to seek out the woman she identified from the picture she saw earlier. She stayed close to the display box containing the necklace and watched as both Mulan and Merida grabbed hold of the thief.

Elsa grimaced._ It cannot be that easy to catch a thief that they couldn't even touch for the past 2 years._ Then there was a loud thud, and she watched both her companions fall to the ground, their grip still tightly holding the thief's.

Elsa shifted her eyes from her teammates to the front as she felt an incoming warm presence. Caught off guard, her eyes widened as she recognized the woman who was now swinging the necklace in front of her eyes.

"You wanna know which one's fake?" The thief whispered into the sergeant's ear.

Elsa looked up from the vent. Belle should be coming now by now. "Her? I shot her."

The thief chuckled and ran towards the front door with the sergeant after her in a flash. Not long after, Elsa trapped 'Snowflake' within a dead end alley.

The police woman moved, so damn fast. So fast that the thief nearly missed seeing it. _She's way too fast, and I thought I was. _

Snowflake couldn't even bring consciousness into the battle as her body slid to the right unconsciously, barely dodging the punch, which was directed to her. The thief threw a kick with her left leg but was quickly blocked by the skilled policewoman and eventually she was thrown to the ground.

"W-Wait" The thief who was attired in a black tight suit raised her hand up in a stop motion. She pulled the necklace off herself and handed it over to Elsa who took it without question.

'Snowflake' looked up and with the moon illuminating the figure in front of her, she was hypnotized. The blond haired policewoman eyes were a piercingly sharp shade of blue. Her skin was somewhat luminous, with a hint of natural pale blush on her cheeks. Eyebrows arched over the curve of her long eyelashes. The breathtaking face was complemented with her blonde braid that fell gently on her left shoulder. Her beauty was like a masterpiece of poetry and she found herself trapped, unable to take her eyes away from her.

Hearing the clang of handcuffs, the thief immediately stood up. She knew without a doubt that she would be no match for this cop in close combat and of course she had underestimated her skill aswell.

"Wait Elsa." She blurted out.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"You were all over the news for saving Pu- the daughter of one of the wealthiest man. What do you expect, officer?"

"Right."

"You don't talk much, do you?" the thief stated and was about to reach up, but realized she couldn't.

Handcuffs. Damn she was fast.

In these two years, as a thief, she had never once been touched and then this beautiful cop arrives into the city and there, she's done.

But what got her mad was that; she wasn't even angry that she was caught. In fact she was extremely content.

" I think I like being caught by you."

Elsa turned back and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean…who wouldn't, by such a beautiful cop."

Her eyes bored such strong sincerity that Elsa couldn't help but blush and 'Snowflake' couldn't help but admire which led to her own cheeks becoming rather hot.

_So our officer here is prone to compliments. Interesting. _

"You are arrested for countless stealing," Elsa stared hard into the thief's mask. "And for shooting a –"

"Anna" The thief absentmindedly admitted. Her mind was blank and all she felt at that single moment was to bring Elsa in closer and kiss her without another care in the world. But she couldn't do that; she couldn't do that to her sister who had a huge crush on Elsa. It wouldn't be right.

Tonight's objective was just to see how capable Elsa was against her and well honestly Anna didn't stand a chance.

"What?"

Anna sighed and went with the flow. _Might as well be honest. _And tomorrow, everyone would know who the infamous Snowflake was and her parents would definitely kill her.

"My name is Anna." She stated quietly and took off her mask. "Anna Fitzherald and no, that officer up the vent wasn't shot. She was in a daze before I even did anything."

"You can't just…tell me. I-I…well mean….you've been this untouchable thief for two years and…now you're just going to tell me everything?" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was going on? She had honestly thought there was no chance she would be able to touch her, let only catch her.

Anna's mouth gaped open. _How much cuter can this girl get? _

"W-Well you can always let me go?" Anna suggested with as smile to her face.

"No way. I'm a police and I have a job to carry out." Elsa straightened her shirt and led Anna back towards the mansion when she realized…"Did you say Fitzherald?"

"Yeah." Anna grinned. "I'm the daughter of Max Fitzherald and sister of Rapunzel Fitzherald. That is why I know the Fitzherald mansion inside out."

Elsa kept walking. "I get it now. You're fooling me into thinkin-"

"Elsa."

The said girl stopped and turned around. She had no idea why in the world, she wasn't satisfied with her catch tonight or the fact that the criminal no one could get hold of was in the hands right now exposing all kind of secrets. Whether they were true or not was another thing.

"Wha-"

Elsa felt her body go numb, her grip loosened on Anna's arm as her mind shut down and blood shot to her head. Her heart was bumping so loud she was sure it was going to explode out. Her eyes widened, her blush intensifying every moment.

She could feel the warmth of the criminal.

She could see the criminal's greenish blue iris.

She could smell the criminal's sweet scent.

She could feel the heat of the criminal's body pressed against her.

She could feel the loud thumps resounding from the criminal.

Because she was fricking _kissing_ the bloody criminal.

Anna closed her eyes and savored the shock of the captor. Elsa's lips were so soft, so warm and _so right_. She could feel her body lighting up with electricity and fire. She was burning and it felt perfect.

She pulled away from the frozen officer and a blush descended on Anna's cheeks. Elsa looked absolutely terrified but at the same time adorable and innocent.

Anna chuckled lightly. _I think I have my counter attacks sorted._

She leaned in and brought Elsa into a hug.

"Elsa, thank you for saving my sister." Anna tightened the embrace and licked Elsa's left ear. She could feel the shiver running down Elsa's spine and the heat of her body increasing. Grinning widely, Anna let out a small giggle.

_This girl was so precious. _

"I trust you to keep my secret."

**Keeping the thief's secret. **

A/N: I'm don't know if the ranks of the police and the roles match… but either way this was fun to write.

I hope you also had fun reading.

See you next time.


End file.
